Don't mess with time travel
by Bly J
Summary: Jocelyn knew she shouldn't mess with time travel, but what could be the harm in popping back for half an hour to reassure Grandma Molly? Maybe nothing but she's not the only one messing with time travel
1. Preface

_A/N: This is inspired by/crossover with another fic I'm writing about my character of Petunia. However most of the necessary details should be evident in the fic. All you need to know is that early on the first of September 1996 Minerva MacGonagall received a letter from her future self asking her to admit a student by the name of Petunia Edwards into Hogwarts sixth year. The letter contained just enough information to cause her to agree, and later said morning Miss Petunia Edwards appeared at Kings Cross Station and boarded the Hogwarts express._

I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise

**This chapter starts one afternoon in November 1996 or Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts**

Molly Weasley sat in the living room of her home 'The Burrow' enjoying a cup of tea as a pair of darning needles worked nearby darning a large pile of socks belonging to her various family members.

Although she was quite comfortable she could not stop herself from glancing at the grandfather clock, which contained hands representing each member of the family, a little more often than should

have been necessary. The hands representing her husband Arthur and oldest children were currently pointing to 'Work' and those representing the youngest two at, 'School'. It was just as they should

have been but given the nature of some of the 'work' they did it didn't reassure her much; at least none of them was pointed to 'Mortal Peril'. She sighed and sipped her tea.

Suddenly she heard a muffled popping sound, followed by a thud, coming from upstairs. Her eyes went immediately to the clock but none of the hands had moved. Alarmed she got to her feet and

drew her wand as she heard the sound of someone descending the stairs. After a minute or so a head peeked round the doorframe, peered around the room and when it spotted Molly jumped

sideways to revel that it belonged to a teenage girl.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm unarmed!" said the girl, "ooh that rhymes."

She grinned and stepped fully into the room holding her hands out to show they were empty and stood there letting Molly examine her. She was approximately 14 years old, tall and gangly, but her

most distinguishing feature was her hair, Molly recognised it as 'Weasley red', but she didn't recognise the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Molly, "How did you get here?"

"Time-travel" said the girl, answering the second question first, and after letting that set in for a moment, "My name is Jocelyn Potter-Weasley."

Molly sat down heavily into the chair, lowering her wand, she couldn't deny the truth of what the girl said, the Weasley hair was unmistakeable and as this girl was underage there was no way she could

have apparated into the house.

"Hi Grandma Molly" said Jocelyn smiling again and sitting herself in a chair.

"Potter-Weasley.." said Molly, "you're Ginny and Harry's daughter?"

"Nup" replied Jocelyn, "Arnaud and Petunia's."

"Arnaud and Petunia?"

"Arnaud Weasley son of Bill and Fleur, and Petunia Potter, daughter of Harry"

"You're my great-granddaughter"

"Yep"

"Well then come over and give me a hug."

"What are you doing here?" asked Molly after giving the girl a hug "You shouldn't be messing with time-travel" she said reprovingly.

"Don't worry I'll be gone in half an hour, I just wanted to reassure you-" began Jocelyn

"Don't tell me anything about the future, I don't want to complicate things" interrupted Molly

"I was just going to tell you about your grandchildren"

"Well I suppose that might be okay." said Molly, clearly warming to the topic, "So Harry and Ginny don't end up together?"

"No"

"But Bill and Fleur do?"

"Yep, they should already be engaged aren't they?"

"Yes I wasn't sure that it would last though."

"Well several kids and grandkids later they're still together."

"Seven kids"

"Nope only five, my Dad is the oldest, I think Granddad would have liked more but Fleur put her foot down after the twins. Fred and Angelina had seven though."

"Angelina, Angelina Johnson?"

"Yep, quite a story, apparently they dated a bit in 5th year, had a fight and hated each other for over a year, then they got back together and got married pretty quick and their first son was born

exactly 11 months later. Then the twins came along a year after that, well the first set, then they kept coming."

"And the others? What of my other children?"

"George and May had only two kids, May's a muggle, he met her when the twins opened a muggle branch of their shop. Charlie and Theodora had the 3…"

"Theodora?"

"Oh, you mightn't have heard of her yet, Theodora Richards, she's Ron's age, bit of an age difference between her and Charlie but they made it work. Ron and Hermione had 4 sons, Hermione would

have stopped at 3, Ron wanted more, 4 was a compromise."

Molly smiled, "I knew they would get together. But what happened with Harry and Ginny, I had hoped..." she trailed off

"They did date for a bit, I'm not sure what happened though, but Ginny and Neville is a great story."

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, they went to the Yule ball together in third year did you know, but they didn't get together until long after Hogwarts, they had four sons as well."

"And Percy?"

"He and Claire had just the one daughter."

"Claire?"

"Claire McCubbin"

"Oh yes Danielle's daughter. I have a granddaughter!"

"Four actually, Bill and Fleur's third child, Charlie and Theodora's middle, and also the youngest of Fred and Angelina's second set of twins."

Suddenly there was heard a sound to which Molly was began to become accustomed, only this time the popping sound was much closer and it kept coming. With each pop another figure appeared,

children and teenagers, many with characteristic red hair started filling the living room.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise

**Chapter 1**

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office preparing for her upcoming fourth year lesson when she was disturbed by the tell tale signs of someone using the floo network. She straightened up and turned towards the fireplace and a second later Molly Weasley's head appeared in the flames.

"Hello Molly" greeted Minerva, "what can I do for you, I hope nothing is wrong."

"Hello Minerva," replied Molly, "I'm sorry to disturb you but I have a, uh, bit of a situation here"

"What is it?" exclaimed Minerva alarmed.

"Don't worry no one is in any harm, but I think we might need to speak to Albus and could you please send for Petunia Potter"

"Petunia Potter?" questioned Minerva, the name drew a blank, there was only one Petunia at the school. Molly turned her head as if listening to someone in the room with her "That is Petunia Edwards I mean."

"Just what is going on there Molly?"

"Well, it might be best if you see for yourself."

----

On the whole the 6th year Defense Against the Dark Arts class was going well, they were attempting to learn wordless spells and although there was a constant hum most of the students were making progress and the lesson had been relatively quiet. Even Severus Snape seemed in a calm mood and had refrained from commenting when Ron Weasley had let out a sharp yelp, having bit through his lip in an attempt to keep from uttering what was supposed to be a wordless jinx. The students and Professor Snape were each working (relatively) quietly at their respective desks when they were interrupted by a loud knock.

"Enter" said Snape.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. "I am sorry to interrupt your lesson Professor Snape," she said.

"Not at all."

"I must ask you to excuse Miss Edwards, Professor Dumbledore would like to see her."

He nodded his acquiesce. Petunia gathered her things and followed Professor McGonagall out of the room, leaving a curious class, and Professor, behind.

----

Petunia Edwards, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore were in the latter's office; neither he nor Petunia understood the reason they were there.

"Why am I here?" asked Petunia worriedly when they had all taken their seats.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," agreed Professor Dumbledore, "I suspect it has something to do with the reason you have been admitted to the school." Petunia flinched visually and shot an anxious glance at Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore saw it,

"I can assure you Miss Edwards that Professor McGonagall has said nothing to me regarding your situation since the day you arrived, and very little then. I must admit I have been curious and I hope that I am about to be enlightened."

"Miss Edwards, I am aware that we decided that it would be your choice if and when you decided to reveal your background but I believe given the present circumstances it would be best if both Professor Dumbledore and I knew the truth of your situation" said McGonagall. At this Dumbledore raised an eyebrow,

"The present circumstances?" questioned Petunia.

"I was contacted this afternoon by Molly Weasley," started McGonagall, "a situation has arisen in which she felt both you and I may be able to offer some aid."

"Molly Weasley? Ron's mum?" said Petunia, "but I don't even know her, and she doesn't know me, what help can I possibly give her?!"

"I am not sure' said McGonagall, "but I believe if we know more about your situation we may be able to understand what you can do to rectify theirs."

"Theirs?" questioned Dumbledore, "What is Molly's situation?"

"I will leave that to Molly to explain," replied Minerva, "but first, if you would be so kind as to lend me the use of your pensieve there are some thoughts I wish to relive."

"But of course" said Dumbledore getting up from his chair, crossing the room and removing his pensieve from a cabinet; he placed it on his desk and sat back down. Professor McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out a small phial that seemed to be filled with a shiny, misty substance, which Petunia could not identify as liquid or gas. She removed the stopper and poured the contents into the pensieve; she stirred it once with her wand and then stuck her finger in.

"_Petunia Edwards" said Professor McGonagall, she and Petunia appeared to be in a small alcove off the entrance hall._

"_Yes mam" replied Petunia_

"_I assume you are aware of this letter I received this morning?"_

"_Yes mam, from yourself, I mean your future self"_

"_Yes. It says that you do not attend Hogwarts, and I can tell by your accent, you attended an Australia school?"_

"_A muggle school yes, I was home schooled in magic"_

"_But you have been tested at O.W.L level"_

"_Yes mam, you arranged all that"_

"_Very well, now the letter does not specify which year you come from but I assume since it is from me that it is not far in the future," Petunia nodded, "no don't tell me," continued McGonagall, "but if I am correct in assuming that your parents or others that you know are currently attending Hogwarts, you may find it difficult." _

"_I've discussed this with you, that is, in the future."_

"_Ok, then I will not need to tell you the possible implications of you being here, and that it is best if you do not tell anyone where you are really from. You will be aware that there are ways to modify peoples memory, however I am reluctant to do this except when absolutely necessary."_

"_Yes mam"_

"_If you reach a point where you feel you need to confide in someone you can come to me"_

"_Thank you Professor"_

"_Very well, now we must go to the Sorting" _


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise

* * *

_Professor McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out a small phial that seemed to be filled with a shiny, misty substance, which Petunia could not identify as liquid or gas. She removed the stopper and poured the contents into the pensieve; she stirred it once with her wand and then stuck her finger in. _

**Chapter 2**

A short time later Molly Weasley's head had appeared in the fireplace of the Headmasters office.

"Am I correct in assuming that you have been visited by a time-traveller?" asked Professor Dumbledore after greetings had been exchanged.

"Yes, well actually sixteen time-travellers."

"Sixteen!" exclaimed Petunia and her look of shock was echoed on the faces of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"They profess to be my grandchildren," continued Molly, "they are all about school age, the oldest appears to be around sixteen years old. As far as I can ascertain they are telling the truth."

"Do you know these children?" Professor McGonagall asked Petunia.  
Petunia hesitated, she was aware of how close Harry was to the family, surely if she said she did not know them there would be awkward questions as to why. However her contact with the Weasley's was limited to the several cards she received each birthday and the occasional letter from Molly detailing the various activities of her grandchildren (although the tone of these letters was somewhat aloof - from what Petunia had been able to understand Harry had dated Ginny Weasley and her mother had never quite got over Petunia). That and the night she had spent at The Burrow when she had first come to England. She became aware that the three adults were looking at her awaiting her answer.

"Oh, um, well I don't know them all"

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows, "All?"

"If what I am told is true," said Molly, " I have twenty-six grandchildren."

"Have these children told you what time they come from?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I thought it best not to ask," replied Molly, "but at least one of them is from a time after Petunia had come here."

"Then we cannot be sure that Petunia knows these children even if she has met your grandchildren," said Dumbledore, echoing Petunia's thoughts.

"The most important question is how do we return the children to their own time," said Professor McGonagall, "How did they get here?"

"Has Petunia told you how she got here?" asked Molly.

"A time potion" replied Dumbledore, "is that what they used?"

"Yes," began Molly, "Firstly, one of them, that is Jocelyn, came from a different time than the rest. It appears she had heard the tale of Petunia's adventure and somehow came across the potion of a type that was used by Petunia and decided to give it a try. She was only planning to be here a short while but the arrival of the others distracted her and she failed to eat the sweet within the time correct time."

"Sweet?" interrupted McGonagall,

"Oh, didn't Petunia explain?" seeing their disagreement she continued, "It seems that the potion works in a gradual way, a sweet has been developed that if eaten before the process is complete, usually within about half an hour, reverses the process and sends the traveller back to the approximate time they departed. Jocelyn brought one such sweet with her. It appears that the other children stumbled across the same batch of potion, I think they had some idea that it was a time potion but they do not seem to have understood how it works before they all took it; they didn't bring sweets and have no idea of how to get back to their own time" she said incredulously, appearing both angry and worried. "We sent one of the children, the youngest, Kevin, back using Jocelyn's sweet. We hoped he would bring help but none has appeared and by now the process will be complete."

"Well that is quite a story" said Dumbledore, "help may yet arrive but as we have no way of knowing if that will be the case we must try to find a way of returning the children ourselves."

"From what Jocelyn tells me, Petunia must know a way," said Molly, looking interestedly at Petunia.  
Petunia felt all eyes on her, it was then that she realised that neither Professor Dumbledore nor Professor McGonagall knew whom she truly was, but this Jocelyn girl surely must and might have told Molly.

"I don't." said Petunia, "I knew about the sweet of course, and I had one, but I was meant to be here a year so of course there must be another way for me to go back. The instructions are in a sealed envelope sent to Professor McGonagall along with my Hogwarts letter from my own time and a note explaining just enough to allow me to be admitted. No one but Professor McGonagall knew I was a time-traveller, even Professor Dumbledore didn't know until half and hour ago." She looked pointedly at Molly, who held her gaze for a moment and then looked incredulously at Dumbledore and then back at Petunia,

"You mean they don't know…"

"No"

"You don't think you should tell them?"

"No, not if I can help it"

Molly shook her head; Dumbledore and McGonagall were looking curiously from Petunia to Molly as they listened to the conversation.

"I think it wise for us not to know any information that is not critical," said Dumbledore, "in fact although I am intensely curious, if it becomes necessary to find out more of these children I will leave that task to Minerva until such time as she deems it necessary to inform me, if that is okay with her?"

"It is," assented McGonagall, "I agree wholeheartedly. For now let us open this envelope," she picked it up off the desk where it had been sitting, "and let us hope that it contains instructions for sending sixteen people back to their own time."

"Perhaps I should read it," said Petunia, "it can't contain information that I shouldn't know."

"That might be best," said McGonagall, "it is addressed to me but with instructions that I not open it until it is time to send you back." She handed the envelope to Petunia, who read the letter and handed it back,

"You should probably read this," she said, "but you may need to do that thing with your thought's and the bowl afterwards."

Minerva took the letter and read it, her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up as she read, then she sighed.

"It does contain instructions that will send them back, however it appears that they will have to remain in this time for a short period, perhaps at least a couple of weeks."

----

"Molly and Arthur cannot be expected to look after them all indefinitely," said Professor McGonagall after an extensive discussion, "and as they are all around school age they will need to continue their education. It seems that the best course of action therefore is for any that are witches and wizards to come to Hogwarts."  
Dumbledore nodded his agreement.  
"We will need some preparation however." Professor McGonagall snapped into organising mode. "Molly, please reassure them that we have a way to send them back. I will come to The Burrow once I have organised things here." Molly nodded and her head disappeared from the flames.

"Petunia, please go and wait for me in my office, do you know where it is?" Petunia nodded, "The password is 'oranges'."

Once Petunia had left Minerva turned to Professor Dumbledore,

"Albus I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to remove the memories of the last hour from your mind." Dumbledore nodded sadly,

"I understand. I really am deeply curious though, I hope that one day I will hear the full story," His eyes twinkled, "May I suggest that you consider using glamour spells to hide their identity; if they look anything like the present generations of Weasley's they will need it. Good Luck." He took his wand and began to remove long strands of memories from his temple. Presently he was finished.  
"Ah, done," he said, "now if you would be so kind as to tell me why I have considered it necessary to remove the memories of the last hour, the last thing I remember is I was having a nice hot cup of lemon tea."

"I'm sorry Albus but it is best you do not know what has conspired, it involves time-travel and I dare say I will have the need of a pensieve before this day is out. Now, all you need know is that you have agreed to admit fifteen new students to the school, it will only be temporarily as we are working on sending them back to their own times." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but didn't protest. "They will be arriving this evening and I think it best if they undergo a private sorting ceremony here. I will engage Professor Sinastra to cover my second year class this afternoon, as I will have to leave the castle to undertake preparations. You have also had to remove your memories of your meeting with Petunia Edwards this afternoon so you may need to reschedule if you feel it necessary."

"Ah, it is funny but I don't remember what it was about." He took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "Fifteen new students, I assume they are not all first years," at her shake of the head, "Hogwarts has never accepted transfer students but now it seems we have sixteen in one year." He took a lemon drop from a dish on his desk and popped it in his mouth; he held the dish out to her "Lemon drop?"

"No thanks, I must be going."

"Very well then."

* * *

_A/N: quick question to any readers more knowledgable than I - When memories are removed from the mind to be viewed in a pensieve are they gone from the mind or is just a copy taken?_


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise.

* * *

"_Molly and Arthur cannot be expected to look after them all indefinitely," said Professor McGonagall after an extensive discussion, "and as they are all around school age they will need to continue their education. It seems that the best course of action therefore is for any that are witches and wizards to come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded his agreement. _

**Chapter 3**

"If you don't know me, my name is Professor McGonagall. I must express that you have all behaved very irresponsibly by coming here, who knows what effects you have caused."  
Professor McGonagall glared reproachfully at the fifteen children arranged in the living room of The Burrow; they were perched on the various chairs and sofas around the room as well as tables, the floor, and one small boy was balanced on a basket of washing. Minerva noted that they all appeared calm, although a blond-haired girl was looking quite red around the eyes. Molly had fed them and now they sat quietly, looking variously excited, curious, nervous and downright scared.  
"We know of a way to send you back to your own time," she continued more kindly, "however you will have to stay in this time for an indefinite period. It has been decided that all of you who are witches and wizards are to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"

"We all go to Hogwarts Professor" interrupted one of the boys, "Well not sure about her…"

Professor McGonagall didn't look where he was indicating and tried to ignore the last comment.

"Very good then, as I was saying, you will all attend Hogwarts as students. I should not need inform you that there could be very serious consequences of your being here and that you should tell no one who you really are and where you have come from. It may be difficult to keep your secret around your parents or others that you know, but I must impress on you the necessity of doing so. I will be giving you new names and will need to use glamour charms to disguise some of your features. The only ones at Hogwarts that know who you really are will be Petunia," she indicated her, "and myself. May I remind you that the Hogwarts castle is very large and there are less comfortable areas than the student's quarters where you can be accommodated if you do not behave appropriately," she glanced sharply at them all.  
"Now then, we will say you are my great-nieces and nephews, however I will need a few personal details. Please organise yourselves into family groups and come one at a time and tell me your name, first only please, your year, and your subjects."

One of the older boys stepped forward.

"Arnaud Weasley,"

"First name only please"

"Arnaud, seventh year-"

"You are not! You're only 6th year!" the tallest red headed girl broke in.

"Sixth year. Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Potions, Ancient Runes"

"Right, you can be Angus McGonagall, I'll just need to disguise your hair," she waved her wand and his hair changed from bright red to a dusty brown, "there you go, who's next."

A blond-haired boy stepped up, "Xavier, fourth year," he listed his subjects

"You're his brother?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Yes"

"Ok you will be Hamish McGonagall, next"

"Olivia, third year…"

"Morag McGongall"

"Fred, sixth year, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology Transfiguration, Arithmancy"

"Francis Morris, next"

"Ted, fifth year"

"Edward Morris"

"Patricius, fifth year"

"Eric Morris"

"Dante, third year"

"Daniel Morris" she waved her wand and his hair turned black like his brothers.

"Lile, third year"

"Ian McGonagall" a glamour charm disguised his freckles and gave him hair the same shade as Arnaud.

"Henry, fifth year"

"Are you his brother?"

"No those are my brothers" he indicated two younger boys behind him,

"Ok, Henry McGonagall," his hair appeared the now family shade of brown.

"Zeb, third year"

"Zachary McGonagall" she applied the charm to match Zeb's hair.

"Jack, second year"

"John McGonagall"

"Regina, fourth year, I don't have any brothers and sisters"

"Elspeth McGonagall" her hair turned brown.

"Sam, third year"

"Stuart Brown" his freckles and hair were disguised,

"Yasmine, his sister, second year,"

"Eugenia Brown" she underwent similar changes as her brother.

Finally Jocelyn stepped up.

"Jocelyn, fourth year"

"Jocelyn is my grand-niece once removed," said Molly, "My cousin's granddaughter."

"Okay then, Jocelyn Jones, you can keep your appearance."  
-

"Professor" said Henry uncertainly.

"Yes?" she answered,

"I don't want anyone to get in trouble and I don't want you to do anything that might affect the future but I think there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"It's about Harry Potter-"

"Harry!" exclaimed Molly looking alarmed, as did Professor McGonagall and Petunia.

"It's nothing bad" he assured them, "it's just that he has-"

"Henry" said Fred warningly

"We need to tell them," said Henry, "if we don't Harry will find out who we are"

"What is it?" repeated McGonagall,

"You have to promise Harry won't be in trouble" said Henry, "it's important."

"Very well, now what is it?"

"Harry Potter has a map that shows peoples names," said Henry, "a glamour spell won't fool it."

"Well" said Professor McGonagall frowning,

"But you can't take it from him" said Freddie quickly, "it's important."

"Ok then" she thought for a moment, "I will make you unplottable," she said finally, "your names will not appear on any map; Harry may think it strange if he notices but at least he will not be able to guess your true identities."

"You can do that?" spoke up Ted incredulously, or was it Pat.

"Yes" she replied and proceeded to do so.

----

Less than half and hour later, having said goodbye to Molly, the sixteen teenagers and Professor McGonagall flooed to Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" greeted Professor Dumbledore.

The sorting went smoothly and all were sorted into Gryffindor, none seemed surprised at this but Petunia couldn't help wondering if they were all in Gryffindor in their time or the sorting hat had a plan of it's own.

Professor McGonagall escorted them to the Gryffindor tower. As expected the common room was empty.

"I have managed to find trunks for you, you should find them along with your beds in the dorms" began McGonagall.  
"They should give the impression that you have actually arrived with some luggage. They contain some essentials; I will organise the rest of your supplies tomorrow, until then do not allow anyone to see inside your trunk. I trust you know your way around the tower and the castle but remember that you are new. The students should be arriving back from dinner soon; I know that it will be difficult for you to be around your relatives and others you may know or have heard of, but I must stress that you must not do or say anything to give yourselves away. Now second year dorms are on the third level, third year on the fourth, fourth year fifth, etcetera. Goodnight."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading this far if you've made it. I know not a lot has happened so far, but now you've met the time-travellers and they are at Hogwarts, I think the explanations are mostly done and the action should start to kick up a gear._


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise.

* * *

__

Professor McGonagall escorted them to the Gryffindor tower. As expected the common room was empty.  
"I have managed to find trunks for you, you should find them along with your beds in the dorms" began McGonagall. "They should give the impression that you have actually arrived with some luggage... Goodnight."

**Chapter 4**

Arnaud and Fred climbed up to the top of the tower, past their usual room to the very top dorm. There they found seven four-poster beds; shoes, posters, books, clothes, and other assorted items surrounded five of the beds, the other two looked newly made and had trunks at the foot. After claiming their beds (involving a short fight in which Arnaud called dibs as the oldest) their attention turned to the others.

"Which bed do you reckon is Harry Potters?" asked Fred to whom Harry was a massive hero.

"I'm not sure," replied Arnaud, "but I bet this one is Uncle Ron's." He indicated a bed over which a Chudley Cannons poster hung.

"And this one is probably Uncle Neville's," said Fred indicating another, "who else was in their dorm?" They looked around and found an Irish flag over one bed.

"Ah that would be Seamus Finnigan, you know, the father of that third year Cormack."

"Yeah, and who else?"

"I don't know."

"Oh I bet this is Harry's," said Fred, "see this is his Firebolt" he picked up a broom from next to a bed.

"Put that down!" said Arnaud,

"Why?" said Fred, "This is so cool." He began to look through Harry's possessions.

"Don't do that," said Arnaud, "put it down, you can't go poking around in Harry Potter's stuff."

"Okay, okay, but don't think I don't see you looking in Ron's trunk." There was a loud thump as the lid of Ron's trunk snapped shut, Arnaud stepped back guiltily,

"He's family."

Fred put the broom back and stepped away from Harry's bed,

"So how about we go down stairs and see that the twins don't mess up our old room?" he said.

"Not really our _old_ room" replied Arnaud, "and I reckon they'll be up here soon, Harry and Ron and Neville will be back in a minute."

"Yeah" agreed Fred sitting on his bed, "Harry Potter. I mean Harry Potter! We're going to be living with Harry Potter!"

"I know," said Arnaud, "but I don't know how we're going to get through the next few weeks without someone getting suspicious, I think Harry will be getting rather paranoid by now and Aunt Hermione doesn't miss much."

----

Harry almost ran into Ron as he followed him into the dorm,

"Hey-" he started to protest but stopped when he saw why Ron had. The room had been rearranged to accommodate two extra four-poster beds, on each of which sat a boy of about Harry's age; they jumped up when Ron and Harry entered.

"Hi" said the first guy, a tall sandy-haired boy.

"Who are you?" blurted out Ron,

"I'm Francis and that's Angus," said the second guy, a shorter dark-skinned boy, pushing forward and extending his hand. 

"What are you doing here?" questioned Ron ignoring the hand.

"We're your new roomies," said Francis, he was looking at Harry in a now familiar way, which told Harry that he knew who he was.

"There was a, uh, situation," said Angus shooting Francis a withering look, "our aunt though it best we come to Hogwarts so we'll be in sixth year with you."

"Your aunt?" questioned Harry.

"Aunt Minerva," said Angus, "Minerva McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall's your aunt!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, well not directly, I think there's a great in there somewhere."

Francis was still looking at Harry in a way that was making him uncomfortable.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry, "and this is Ron Weasley. Welcome to Hogwarts, and now if you'll excuse us there's someplace we have to be." They backed out of the room and headed downstairs

"We have to find Hermione, now!"

Before they reached the common room they came across a pair of identical black boys whose eyes widened when they saw Harry and Ron.

"Hi I'm Edward," said one.

"I'm Eric," said the other, "You must be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Ah, yeah," said Harry, "welcome to Hogwarts." He made a move to pass them but one spoke up,

"Did you meet Angus and Frankie?"

"Yeah we did, now we have to be somewhere, will you excuse us."

"Sure, nice to meet you."

----

"Wow!" said Fred, "Harry Potter!" he fell backwards onto his bed, "and how young does Uncle Ron look!"

"Yeah, he looks like Zeb. And doesn't Petunia look just like Harry, I don't know how they haven't noticed it by now"

"If they haven't"

"Well it gives us hope that we can go undiscovered."

Just then there was a loud knock on the door, before they could answer it Ted and Patrick burst in. 

"Guess who we just met!"

----

When Harry and Ron reached the common room they found that there were more new people. Four boys and a girl of about thirteen years old where sitting in a corner looking apprehensively at the people around them who were looking curiously back; two slightly older, and one younger girls were talking to a couple of fourth years. 

"Blimey!" said Ron, "How many of them are there?"

Harry spotted Parvati Patil coming down the stairs from the girls' dorms,

"Hey Parvati" he asked her, "is Hermione up there?"

"No" she replied, "Hey are these new people?"

"Yeah, do you have any new girls in your dorm?"

"No"

"Oh, we have two new guys"

"Ooh!" squealed Parvati and turned and rushed back up the stairs. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged

"Girls"

But Ron wasn't listening, he had just spied Lavender Brown returning from dinner, he rushed over to her without so much as a goodbye.

----

Fred, Arnaud, Ted and Pat were discussing Harry Potter's Quidditch ability when a small squeak alerted them to the fact that they were not alone.

"Who are you?" asked a nervous looking boy standing in the doorway,

"I'm Frankie, this is Angus, and those are my little brothers Ed & Ric." Freddie answered his uncle, "we're nephews of Professor McGonagall, we're new here, Angus and I are sixth years, and those two are in fifth."

The scene was repeated a couple minutes later when Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas entered the room.

"So do you play Quidditch?" asked Dean, Freddie began to answer when a large yawn interrupted the conversation, it was echoed by another.

"Sorry" said Ted, "we love Quidditch, we do, Ric and I are Beaters, but I'm very tired right now."

"Me too" said Pat, the adrenaline and excitement was wearing off and all four boys were beginning to feel bone tired.

"It was a long journey," said Arnaud. Ted and Pat excused themselves and went back downstairs to their own dorm; shortly afterwards Arnaud and Fred also drew the curtains around their respective beds. 

----

Harry hurried out through the portrait hole and to the library where as expected he found Hermione at her favourite table pouring over a book.

"Decided to do your charms homework after all," she said in way of greeting, "well I'm not helping you but this is the book you'll need so you can use it after I've finished."

"Oh never mind that" said Harry, "we've been invaded"

Hermione looked momentarily alarmed before seeing his face,

"What is Hogwarts policy on transfer students?" asked Harry

"Transfer students?" echoed Hermione, "Hogwarts doesn't admit transfer students. Everyone who shows magic ability before their eleventh birthday will automatically gain a place at Hogwarts, not all accept of course and some attend other smaller institutions, muggle schools, or are tutored at home, but once they refuse they won't be admitted again, unless in very exceptional circumstances. Other countries have their own schools. As far as I can tell there never has been a transfer student in the history of Hogwarts, until Petunia, and I still haven't figured that out. Why do you ask?"

"We have two new boys in our dorm," replied Harry, "and we met more of them."

Hermione had a look of extreme curiosity on her face,

"How many?" she asked

"Twelve that I saw but there could be more; don't worry, there aren't any in your dorm, I asked Parvati."

"Hmm. You said there were two in your dorm, what did they say to you?"

"They said that Professor McGonagall was their aunt, and that she had though it best that they come here after there was a situation," supplied Harry.

"What kind of situation do you think? Do you think it could have something to do with you-know-who?" asked Hermione, "Has your scar been hurting?"

"No more than usual"

"Well" said Hermione snapping her book shut, "I think I'll take this back to the common room. I will reread 'Hogwarts: A History' for any mention of transfer students, although I'm sure there is nothing there. First let's ask Madam Pince if there are any other resources about the history of Hogwarts, and then you can go and talk to your new room mates and see if you can find out anything more."

----

When they returned to the Gryffindor common room they found it strangely empty; the group from the corner were gone, Ron was siting alone in a chair by the fire, Hermione headed to a table at the opposite side of the room.

"What did Hermione say?" asked Ron as Harry approached him.

"To go talk to them to find out anything else" replied Harry and Ron joined him as he headed to the dorm; when they entered they found the room quiet with the curtains drawn around the beds. 

"So much for that then" whispered Ron, and there was nothing for them to do but go to bed.

* * *

_ From J.K.Rowling Official Site, if anyone has any more info on transfer students please let me know_


End file.
